powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Korr, the technomancer/korr Ashford's character sheet
' Name: '''Korr '''Other Aliases: '''The Technomancer, Conquest '''Age: '''Young Adult '''Personality Traits: '''Morbid, Booksmart, Accepting, Oblivious, Strange, Dark '''Personal Quote: '"This is gonna be fun!" Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hDZbroaQDc%7Cthe phoenix 'alignment: '''Chaotic good '''Calling Card: '''Leaves a Dragon Mark near the corpse '''Weapons: '''Dual Swords (Azrael and Orsiris) | Unloaded Gun '''Powers: '''Magic Combat, Summoning (Can summon Conquest in the form of a Dragon), Elemental Manipulation, Moderate Regenerative Healing Factor, Self-power immunity, 4th wall awareness, Spell immunity (only to spells similar to his own,), Dual wielding, Anger empowerment, Enhanced Inventing '''Unique Ability: '''Can enter Emperor Huffius's Pocket Dimension, but only if he knocks on the front door and claims to be a pizza delivery man. '''Weaknesses: '''Cute Girls, Death, Slighty Complex Explanations, His Swords Breaking, His Dragon Amulet being removed, '''Attire: '''Time Wristwatch, Farseeing Goggles, Dragon Amulet, 'Theatrics' '''Bio: '''Ever since Korr was in high school, he loved to expand his mind and try new stuff. From building robots that ended up catching on fire, to reading tons of Sci-Fi books to further his ideals. One day, Korr traveled to his regular book store. Or as many people may call it, an antique store. Knowing the owner, Korr always got to see really cool old stuff. After going there for years, Korr was shocked when he entered the shop and found the place deserted. Nothing seemed strange except for a small box sitting on the counter, with a note on top that read "FREE". Korr grabbed it and ran out the door, running home at the speed of The Flash. He charged into his apartment and ran right into his bedroom. Setting the box on his stack of Batman comic, with the box blocking the Joker's face on the cover of "Death of the family". Opening the box, Korr found himself in front of a man who had some kind of holy presence about him. There he was told his destiny, a destiny to be the next incarnation of Conquest, a destiny to take over the world once again. He awoke in his bed. Korr sits up, still trying to process what he just dreamed about. The necklace sitting at the foot of his bed, still in it's box. He hears a knock at the door. After opening the door, a weird man in a cloak barged in. After a couple of hours of the guy asking questions and searching the house, The guy grabbed a box of tea and Korr's laptop, and just left. Korr later learned he now was a master at the swordsmanship and could use the elements to his will. '''Useful Information: ' Farseeing Goggles allow Korr to see anything from any distance, so long as the view is not obstructed. he can also use them to scan any object he desires, and check his database. is also connected to his cell phone, every text/call goes to his goggles. Dragon Amulet- The source of Korr's powers. Crafted by The Fifth Horseman, Conquest, to store his soul inside. Cannot be destroyed, but can be removed. Time Wristwatch- Allows Korr to travel to any Time and nearly any Place. cannot leave his dimension or universe. also can take him to a random moment into his future, some that make sense and some that are just full on random. Conquest Dragon- Conquest is manifested as a great Red Dragon, and is at full power. Theatrics- Korr's special armor. Can be activated at will, and is composed of Titanium. His eyes turn crimson red when he gets angry can build nearly anything, he can't build any sort of AI. has a vault built in his headquarters, it holds everything he has stolen on his adventures and anything else he came across. Category:Blog posts